Café de olla
by metamorphcat
Summary: Degel quiere ser parte del mundo de Kardia. Kardia quiere entender el mundo interno de Degel. Todo siempre queda hecho con una buena taza de café. Degel x Kardia


Llegó buscando con la mirada y lo encontró. Una vez más, Kardia estaba pasando la tarde en la cafetería de Calvera. Para Degel, encontrar a Kardia siempre había sido difícil, ya que siempre vagaba de un sitio a otro, en busca de tener experiencias nuevas. Pero, últimamente, se había vuelto un poco más fácil de encontrar, gracias a la amiga de Kardia, quien justo en ese momento, charlaba con él.

La chica no le caía mal, pero debía admitir que a veces se sentía un poco celoso de ella. Era una joven hermosa y curvilínea, con una personalidad voluntariosa y amable. Aunque ella a veces se quejaba, sabía que cuidaba de que Kardia cada vez que estaban juntos. Eso le tranquilizaba en cierta medida. Y en otra, lo alteraba más. Se maldijo internamente. Debía estar agradecido con ella, no molesto.

Cuando se acercó más, notó que, de hecho, Kardia no estaba solo con Calvera, sino que, su vecina, Sasha, estaba con él. Otra punzada de celos le llegó. Sin duda, Kardia era muy popular con ese tipo de chicas, aunque por supuesto, Sasha era aún una niña pequeña que trataba a Kardia como su hermano mayor. Degel se avergonzó de sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera celos hasta de una niña de 10 años? Suspiró. Sin más rodeos, se acercó hasta la barra.

—¡Degel! — le llamó Kardia contento — No esperaba verte por aquí.

—¿Qué estás tomando?

—Café.

—Kardia, te he dicho mil veces que no debes beber café.

—Pero tu tío dijo que sí podía.

—Descuida — interrumpió Calvera — Rara vez pide café. Y la pequeña Sasha está tomando jugo.

Degel observó a Calvera quien se movía de un sitio a otro mezclando ingredientes y sintió algo de culpa por sentirse celoso de ella. Después de todo, ella solo estaba trabajando y charlando con sus amigos.

Luego de algunos minutos, un sujeto fornido con cabello plateado se acercó a Kardia y lo saludó con mucha confianza, demasiada para el gusto de Degel. Otro tipo de estatura más baja y con muchas cicatrices saludó a la pequeña Sasha, lo cual lo inquietó un poco. Alcanzó a escuchar a Kardia y Sasha llamarlos Huexda y Nahualpilli respectivamente. En su opinión, nombres que nunca había oído, incluso quiso calificarlos como extraños.

A veces, se sentía apabullado por el amplio mundo de Kardia. No es que el suyo fuera especialmente pequeño, pero, en ocasiones, simplemente no podía seguirle el paso y eso lo frustraba. Se preguntó ¿qué tendría qué hacer para que Kardia no lo dejara atrás en un momento dado? Antes de darse cuenta, Calvera le había preparado un café a Degel.

—Un café de olla.

Degel la observó expectante. No había ordenado nada.

—Me dijo Kardia que te gustaba el café. Pero imagino nunca has probado uno como el de mi tierra —sonrió ampliamente— Cortesía de la casa. Te aseguro que tu mundo respecto al café cambiará.

—Gracias — no quiso ser grosero y aceptó la bebida, llevándose una grata sorpresa — Está muy bueno.

—¿Verdad? — rió y con esa jovial sonrisa que la caracterizaba, agregó— ¿Sabes? A Kardia en realidad no le gusta mucho el café, pero dijo que quería intentar encontrarle el gusto porque quería "entender tu paladar".

Dicho esto, la dama se retiró, igual que los otros tipos que estaban con Kardia y la pequeña Sasha.

—Kardia ¿puedo probar tu café? — pidió la pequeña.

—Solo un trago — le concedió.

—No le des café a una niña.

—Está bien, solo será un trago.

Nuevamente los celos regresaron, pero se mantuvo tranquilo observando a la pequeña probar la bebida, rozando indirectamente los labios del dueño de sus pensamientos. Luego, observó como se sonrieron cómplices Sasha y Kardia, como si hubiesen hecho una travesura. Después, la taza volvió a los labios del griego, quien después suspiró satisfecho.

—Me encanta esto — dijo de pronto Kardia, llamando la atención de Degel.

—¿El café? Creí que casi no te gustaba.

—No el café. Tú sabes. Este momento…contigo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Hace mucho que no publicaba nada. No he muerto. Solo que había estado muy ocupada.


End file.
